


When the darkness decends

by Drarryshippernumber1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Creature Fic, Dark Harry, Dark Hermione Granger, Dark Ron Weasley, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24339763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarryshippernumber1/pseuds/Drarryshippernumber1
Summary: What if Harry Potter had a secret? What if he wasnt what Albus Dumbledore was expecting? How will Harry being friends with draco and being in slytherin change the fate of the wizarding world? Dark!Trio Slytherin!Trio Eventual Snarry and M!preg later. LV/RW side pairing. Dumbledore Bashing
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Blaise Zabini, Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Hermione Granger/Charlie Weasley, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Tom Riddle | Voldemort/Ron Weasley
Comments: 9
Kudos: 122





	1. Introduction to the unknown

When the darkness descends  
A/N: So, this is my first ever fic :O I know! AU! This is an eventual Snarry with eventual M! preg and Dark! Harry if you don’t like then please don’t read as you have been warned. There will be no intimate scenes so that will be left for you to use your own imagination as I’m completely rubbish with those kinds of things. Hope you enjoy. All constructive criticism is welcome 😊  
P.S I own nothing but the storyline, the rest belongs to the wonderful J K Rowling. I’m merely borrowing her characters and having a little fun. 

It was the morning of his 11th birthday and one Harold James Potter was awoken buy the nagging, high pitched screech of his aunt Petunia Dursley  
“Boy you better be in this kitchen making Dudders’ breakfast before he gets downstairs or you’ll be sorry!”  
Harry very swiftly left the cupboard under the stairs and put on the stove ready to make the bacon and eggs that he knew his cousin would be inhaling before he left for the day to play with his friends. Harry often wondered what it would be like to have friends and be like the other normal children. He was always told by his aunt and uncle he was a freak, but he never truly understood just what it was that made it so. Yes, he HAD made the glass vanish at the zoo once but that was an accident, he never thought it WOULD vanish, but that wasn’t the only freakish thing he had done according to Vernon. He was always told that when bad things happened around him that he was to blame, but how could he have made Vernon’s boss choose someone else over him for a promotion, it just didn’t make sense to Harry. It was the days following the snake incident that harry realised he could do superior things that others simply couldn’t do. Then it all made sense, they were jealous that he could do things and they couldn’t, it was the only explanation.

Harry was no ordinary child; he could do things others couldn’t, but he never understood how that made him a freak. He saw it as a gift, especially when his large cousin and piers chose to play Harry hunting. He could vanish from one place and appear somewhere entirely different. He could talk to animals, much like the snake at the zoo. To Harry these things were not freakish but made him better than them, though he’d never say that to his aunt and uncle. He’d made that mistake once and it was the worst thing he could have said. He didn’t eat for a week and was only allowed one warm glass of water a day for that slip up. He’d get them back when he had better control of his powers, he would make them see just how much better than them he was.

It was an hour after his ‘family’ had eaten breakfast that he heard the post and headed to get it before his uncle could complain that he was lazy and demand that Harry get up to retrieve it. It was a strange sight to see that HE had gotten a letter. Harry never got post, he knew no one that would write to him. He placed the letter into the waistband of his overly large jogging bottoms and pulled his t-shirt that was 3 sizes too big over the top of the letter in an attempted to hide it, unfortunately his cousin had just walked through the backdoor facing harry and witnessed him trying to cover it up.

“Mummy Harry has a letter he’s trying to hide!” 

“Boy give that letter to me NOW!” screeched his aunt

“No! its mine, it has my name on it not yours!” shouted Harry trying to get into his cupboard knowing they couldn’t reach him if he curled into the furthest corner.  
Unfortunately, Dudley caught the back of his t-shirt before he managed to fully get in the cupboard and dragged harry into the hallway, just as Vernon walked out of the lounge. Vernon picked up the letter which had fallen during the tussle. Opening the letter Vernon went a ghost white colour and called for his wife, who upon seeing the letter let out a high-pitched wail and started to shake.

“NO ABSOLOUTELY NOT! WE SAID IF WE TOOK YOU IN THERE WOULD BE NO FREAKY SCHOOL!” shouted uncle Vernon to the front door where there was no one there to hear him.

“school? What school?” thought Harry wondering if this had anything to do with the powers he held. The idea that he could learn more about the things he could do. Excitement welled up inside Harry until he realised that is aunt and uncle wouldn’t allow him to go and learn. It was at that point Harry realised he HAD to find out what this school was called.

Harry tried to glimpse the envelope to find a return address however before he could see anything his uncle had torn it up and started into the living room to put all the pieces into the fire. Harry deflated and prayed that whoever sent the letter would try to send another if he didn’t respond.

It was the morning after his birthday when things started to happen, at first it was a few letters addressed to Harry arriving in the post, that Vernon immediately tore up and burned again. Then it was the hooting of owls on the front fencing all with letters in their beaks that Vernon and Petunia were shooing away to no avail. Then oddest of all was the rather large giant of a man walking towards number 4 private drive that sent Petunia into utter shock. That man was not coming into her home! But again, that was a statement that was ignored. Hagrid: for that was who Harry learned was the giant of a man, had broken the front door down and began questioning Vernon and Petunia.

“I’m ‘ere at the request of ‘eadmaster dumbledore, where is Harry? I know he’s ‘ere, Albus told me so ‘imself.” 

Harry knew this was his chance to get out of here, if this man was sent by a headmaster that meant the school who were sending letters to him knew that he couldn’t respond or didn’t want to go, and he was determined to make sure they knew that it was his aunt and uncle stopping him from responding. Harry carefully pushed the door to his cupboard open and stepped out behind his uncle hoping to catch Hagrid to let him know he was there and needed help to get away from his ‘family’. Unfortunately for Harry, Hagrid had the subtilty of a brick and announced to the whole house that he’d seen Harry.

“there ya are ‘arry! ‘ere ive been told to give ya’ this letter.”  
Just as Harry went to grab the letter and finally find out what was going on and what school he would be attending, his large oaf of an uncle grabbed his wrist and yanked the letter from him.  
“He is not going to that freaky school! I told your lot when he was dumped on us that he would not join you freaks, and he would absolutely not be learning any freakishness! Now leave my home at once!” shouted Vernon, getting redder in the face as he puffed himself up to try to seem more intimidating. 

“now listen ‘ere!” boomed Hagrid “’Arry ‘ere has been down to join Hogwarts since day he wa’ born and noffin you can say will change that. Its only right that every wizard or witch gets an education ‘ey deserve, no matter who brought ‘em up”   
Vernon was going purple in the face with rage by the time Hagrid finished and Harry knew that if he wanted to be able to move, he needed to leave NOW! Instead of waiting around, Harry grabbed what little he could and ran past the adults in the hall and darted out the front door as fast as his legs could carry him, but after not eating for 2 days he didn’t have much energy and would have collapsed if it wasn’t for Hagrid grabbing him and asking why Harry had darted off and wondering if Harry truly didn’t wish to attend the school. Just as harry was about to reply that he most definitely did want to attend the school Vernon could be heard screaming from the front door “BOY! You get back here this instant. If you don’t come back here now, then you don’t come back at all!” 

Harry looked up at Hagrid with a deadpan look on his face and hoped beyond hope that he would be allowed to stay away from his horrid relatives. “well, we best get goin’ to see the ‘eadmaster as he’ll know what to do.” Spoke Hagrid softly, as if he didn’t know what to make of the situation he’d found himself in.


	2. Seeing hogwarts

Seeing Hogwarts  
A/N:So im aiming to get a chapter out every few days as im on a complete roll with writing 😊 but that may level out soon and be 1-2 chapters a week updated every Monday and Thursday but will let you know guys. Please R&R as id love to know what you all think. Much love Drarryshipper  
P.s this is not mine. J K Rowling owns all characters I merely play with them. 

Arriving at the castle Harry was awestruck. The carriage ride from the gates to the main building was quiet but Harry didn’t mind, he was too busy looking at the grounds of Hogwarts imagining all the things he would do while spending his time here.

Albus was waiting for Hagrid to return when he noticed the half-giant had someone else with him. Confused he made his way onto the grounds to meet the groundskeeper and enquire as to what was going on and why he had brought Harry with him when he specifically told him to hand the boy his letter and get the reply slip signed, not to bring the runt to the school. What was he thinking?!

Hagrid noticed the headmaster and waved with a smile upon his face that soon turned to a frown once he saw the look being directed at him by Albus.   
“Harry will you just wait ‘ere while I speak to the ‘eadmaster a second?” Hagrid was worried as to what had made Albus seem so upset.

“’eadmaster I brought young ‘arry ‘ere as his aunt and uncle seemed upset he got his letter and said he wasn’t allowed to come and when poor ‘arry left the house they said he weren’t to come back you see so thought bring ‘im ‘ere knowin’ you’ll be able to sort it.” Hagrid rushed to the headmaster as he saw him staring at Harry with the same look as earlier.

Sliding back on his jovial mask the headmaster smiled at Hagrid trying to ease the mans racing thoughts “No problem Hagrid im sure it was just a misunderstanding and I’ll have it sorted in no time. Why don’t you take young Mr Potter to your hut for some tea while I go see his relatives and then when I return you can take him for his things for school and he can be returned home after that?” Hagrid smiled at the thought of showing Harry the castle grounds and letting him meet Fang.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arriving at number 4, Albus waved his wand to remove the disillusionment charm and gently knocked upon the door. While waiting for someone to open the door and grant him access Albus quickly and quietly checked the wards surrounding the Dursleys home, To Albus’ relief all the wards he had specifically set towards the Potter brat were intact. 

Once she heard the knock on the door Petunia knew exactly who would be on the other side, she hoped that if they didn’t make a sound or move to open the door then he would go away and leave them alone, they had got the whelp what more could they possibly want? Apparently her own son had decided at that moment to come thundering down the stairs demanding a morning snack and gave her no option but to open the door and find out just what more the freaks wanted before they would leave her normal family alone now they had what she thought they wanted. “What do you want?” Petunia snarled at the headmaster “you got what you wanted, leave me and my family alone, the boy is where he belongs, with his own freaky kind” Albus sighed, this was not what he wanted at all, the boy was to stay here and only attend school as everyone else. “now Petunia you know the boy must stay here, you are his family after all.” Petunia scoffed at that. “That boy is nothing but a nuisance, causing trouble wherever he is and doing freaky things in my home! No more. If you want him at that school learning silly magic tricks then you keep him, I will not have any of that nonsense in my home around my Dudders! Now leave”

Albus was slightly taken aback by just how hostile Petunia was and noted that the wards had possibly been a bit overpowered, but there was nothing to be done now as even removing the aggression ward wouldn’t remove the ingrained hatred. Oh well, there was nothing to be done about it now, at least the boy would be looking for someone to be seen as his hero, it was the perfect set up.  
“Now dear Petunia, there’s no need for all this. Please let me in and we can talk about this and come to some arrangement surely?” Albus crooned, while pulling out an envelope full of money and handed it to Petunia. The Dursleys were easy to bribe as the more money the received the more likely they were to do what he wanted, and it wasn’t as if it came from him, oh no, it all came from the brats money as he had plenty and it was for his own family after all. 

Petunia eyed the money in the envelope, this could pay for her husband to buy that new car he wanted and still have enough to go on a lovely holiday. “We told you when we took the ungrateful whelp in that he would not be entering that freaky school. It was agreed then that your lot would leave us alone. The boy is still alive as you instructed and there is no need for him to learn any of that nonsense!” petunia was getting aggravated now, just what do they expect from them when the brat is here? Would they have to give up Dudley’s 2nd bedroom for him? That would absolutely not be happening. He would sleep in the shed if the suggested such a thing!  
Albus could read all the thoughts in Petunia’s head and wasn’t sure if he enjoyed the idea but he had to look like he cared, or his plans would fail. Blast that wretched boy. The headmaster decided that bribes wouldn’t work this time and sent a mild compulsion spell towards the occupants of the house, one that would make them think that they should give Harry a bedroom but not much else and that would make them realise that life would be okay with harry at school most of the year and accept him back for summer only. 

Petunia wasn’t sure what made her clear out Dudley’s 2nd bedroom and put in the old rickety fold out bed for her disgusting nephew but then remembered the look on Vernon’s face when she told him to go buy that car he had been saving for and realised that it was all for the best, the brat would be away from here come September and it would all be worth it.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Albus was feeling very particularly smug as he headed to Hagrid’s hut that same afternoon. His plan was going perfectly, Harry would be disappointed to go back to his relatives but be excited about joining the school in September. As he was nearing the hut he carefully slipped on his grandfatherly mask and knocked and entered seeing Harry and Hagrid sipping tea while chatting away about the size of the castle. “Ah Hagrid I see young Mr Potter here has enjoyed your company, Not to worry young man ive spoken to your aunt and uncle and they’ve had quite a shock but are happy for you to return once you and Hagrid have retrieved all your school supplies.”  
Harry was shocked, he didn’t want to return to his horrid family but when I he went to speak the headmaster he had already left. Maybe he could talk to Hagrid whilst they went shopping for his school things.


	3. Diagon Alley

A/N: Me again 😊 so this chapter took waaay too long to right. This quarantine is doing my creative side a lot of good, but I just struggled to make it flow properly. I really Hope you are all enjoying my story please R&R. Lots of love Drarryshipper  
P.S I don’t own any of HP, the lovely J K Rowling owns all characters I merely play with them.

His first look at Diagon alley was like nothing he could have imagined, filled with witches and wizards dressed in funny robes just going about their business bustling through the busy street. Harry would never have guessed in a million years that this was hidden in London. He felt so out of place in his overly large clothing but figured he would get some different clothes when collecting his school items.

“Come along Harry we need to get up to Gringotts before it gets too busy.” Said Hagrid striding through the alley.

“sorry Hagrid but what’s Gringotts?” said harry never taking his eyes off the wonderful store fronts.

“why it’s the bank of course!” said Hagrid 

Walking up to the bank Harry’s eyes went wide, there in the centre of the alley was a large pearly white building that towered over all the other shops. Walking through the first set of double doors Harry noticed that there was a squat creature with knobbly hands and razor-sharp teeth keeping guard of the bank.  
“tha’s a goblin ‘Arry, not to be messed with.” Said Hagrid noticing Harry staring at the creature. 

On the front of the next set of doors was a plaque that read:

ENTER STRANGER, BUT TAKE HEED  
OF WHAT AWAITS THE SIN OF GREED,  
FOR THOSE THAT TAKE, BUT DO NOT EARN,  
MUST PAY MOST DEARLY IN THEIR TURN,  
SO IF YOU SEEK BENEATH OUR FLOORS  
A TREASURE THAT WAS NEVER YOURS,  
THEIF, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED, BEWARE  
OF FINDING MORE THAN TREASURE THERE.

Harry shuddered; he would not be angering the goblins anytime soon, not that he had any intention of doing so. They stepped through yet another set of double doors and into a large circular room with yet more goblins at tall counters all around the side walls, each counter had a line of witches and wizards waiting to be served. Hagrid walked up to the smallest queue and waited for the wizard in front of them to be done. As the wizard turned around Harry caught a glimpse of stark white blond hair. Being brought out of his momentary thoughts Harry heard Hagrid saying his name to the teller goblin.

“Mr Potters key?” replied the goblin in a near grumble.

“ah, yes its ‘ere somewhere.” Replied Hagrid rummaging in his overly large pocket.  
After a moment he retrieve a large slightly tarnished brass key and handed it to the goblin. 

“Follow Griphook Mr Potter.” The goblin called over another goblin and spoke in a funny language then returned to his station as Griphook beckoned him forward. Walking through another set of doors harry was taking a good look at all the weapons and jewellery in glass cabinets along the walls. They soon entered what could only be described as mines and was ushered into a cart and taken down into the belly of the building to a large carved door with a single keyhole in the centre. 

Once he had collected his money, after being explained what each coin meant, Harry was taken back to the main entrance of the building and was told to wait for Hagrid to return from collecting something for the headmaster. Harry had taken the opportunity for freedom and went to look around the alley thinking that Hagrid might take a while. As he stepped down from the stairs outside the bank, he noticed the shock of blond hair talking to a boy around his age and walking into a shop ‘madam malkins’ and decided that was a good place to start. Harry had no idea why he was drawn to the blond but wasn’t willing to question it.

“hello dear, I won’t be a moment” madame malkin shouted from behind a curtain. Harry sat in the chair by the window and waited for the woman to come so he could ask a few questions about the clothing he needed and about the funny robes he saw everyone wearing, he didn’t want to stick out and be made fun of. Just as Harry was starting to get a little bored Draco stepped out behind the curtain looking smart and walked outside to meet his parents, paying harry no mind. 

“for Hogwarts dear?” madame malkin asked, bringing harry out of his staring.

“yes please, and I need some everyday wear as well. Thanks” harry commented as he stood up to follow the witch behind the curtain.

Once he was measured and chose the colours for his casual robes he paid and went to walk back to the bank, seeing Hagrid frantically looking around. He apologised and said that he decided to get his robes whilst Hagrid was busy.

“you cant go wanderin’ off like that ‘Arry. You never know who’s lurkin’ about these days” Hagrid told harry as they wandered back through the ally towards ollivander.

“sorry Hagrid, I just though it would make it better if I was getting my things, it wont happen again.” 

As they stepped into the wand shop harry had a rather odd feeling, not bad to say, just something was off. Just as he was going top say something to Hagrid an old slightly dishevelled looking wizard stepped out muttering to himself. 

“Oh! Mr potter, I was wondering when you would be coming in.”

Harry was startled, how did he know who he was? The quicker he got his wand and left the better at this point, that odd feeling was slowly becoming something sinister, but he still couldn’t figure out why.

After trying many wands ollivander started getting a strange look on his face. “I wonder.” and as he said this, he pulled a box off the shelf and stalked towards harry. As harry picked up the wand the sinister feeling intensified. He threw the wand far away from himself in shock.

“hmmm, curious indeed” ollivander said aloud

“sorry but what’s curious?” 

“that wand you have such a reaction too, well its no wonder, the phoenix who’s feather is in that wand gave only one other feather and its that wand that gave you that scar!”  
Shocked and a little frightened harry wanted to scarper from the shop, but knew he needed a wand so tried to get ollivander to carry on the search. 

“ah a tricky customer, no bother I have just the one somewhere. There’s never been a witch or wizard I haven’t been able to match to wand yet.” 

After another half an hour Harry finally found the right one, 8 ¾ inch hazel wand with a horned serpent horn core. After picking up his books, and also picking up a book on wand cores, Hagrid took harry back to his aunt and uncles and gave him the instructions to get onto the train in a few weeks.


	4. The train journey that changed everything

Hey guys! Im back again with another update! Hope you all are enjoying this story; it’s taking way too long to get these chapters written but hoping things will pick up now. Please R&R and let me know what you think 😊 Drarryshipper  
P.S I own none of these characters I just play 😊 they all belong to the wonderful JK.

Harry was dressed in a set of green casual robes, pulling his trunk through the barriers of platform 9 ¾ ready to board the train. Upon setting eyes on the bright red train, he began feeling the excitement of learning everything he could in the next 9 months of school, knowing that if he could he wouldn’t go to the Dursleys for Christmas, even if he had to pretend to go home and sneak away after he returned back to London. 

Sitting in the only empty compartment of the train he pulled out the book on wands and began reading up on what his meant for the potential he had, so far he knew that the wood it was made from (hazel) meant that it was deeply connected to him and would wither when he died, and would always be connected to him. He was looking up what the core meant when the compartment door slid open and the blonde that he saw in Diagon alley 3 weeks ago introduced himself and Draco Malfoy.

After introducing themselves and harry having to explain that he had no idea what had happened the night Voldemort attacked, they started chatting about the wizarding world and how they thought school was going to be. Just as they started to talk about the headmaster, the compartment door slid open and a mop of ginger hair poked through “sorry, do you mind if I sit here? Everywhere else is full.”

“sorry, do you mind if I sit here? Everywhere else is full.”

“not at all, there’s plenty of room” harry replied looking towards Draco.

Draco sneered towards the red head and was about to say something when harry nudged him and asked what was wrong.   
“he’s a Weasley harry, not the sort that you want to be associated with in proper society.” Draco explained stunned that harry would consider talking to a Weasley.

“someone’s name doesn’t mean anything Draco, im a potter, yes, but im nothing like my mum and dad, im not a hero, im just a regular wizard like you. Im not brave, im nothing special.” Harry tried to get Draco to relax and see everyone individually but only time would tell if it worked.

Draco sat back in amazement that anyone would think like that but decided to see where Harry was going with this. Ron on the other hand was shocked that anyone, let alone Harry Potter, would stand up for him or see that he was nothing like the rest of his family. Coming out of his shock Ron introduced himself properly.  
Draco not liking the sudden chattiness between Harry and Ron tried to get Harry talking about what subjects he was looking forward to during the school year and if he was dreading any classes they may take.

Just as Ron was about to complain about first years not being allowed to join the quidditch teams the compartment door slid open once again. Sighing with frustration at being interrupted again Draco turned around and sneered at the brown frizzy haired, bucktoothed girl. She had her school robes on already and books in her hand. “do you mind if I sit with you? No one else will allow me in their compartment.” She spoke meekly like she was afraid they too would kick her out.

“not a problem.” Harry said as he nudged Ron’s foot, making him aware he needed to make room for the poor girl.

“No she may not join us Harry!” wailed Draco.  
“why ever not?”  
“she’s a muggleborn! shouldn’t even be allowed to go to Hogwarts!” Draco stated, getting louder and angrier.  
Harry wasn’t sure quite what Draco was going on about, if she’s a witch then surely, she should be allowed to learn.

“I don’t see the problem Draco, if she has magic then what does her parents birth have anything to do with it? Magic came from somewhere, so why do you get to choose who’s allowed to learn it?” Harry was getting frustrated at Draco now, he sounded like a child that didn’t get what he wanted. Draco merely sighed and looked out of the window thinking about what harry had said, he was right, but that’s what confused him, magic did come from somewhere but why did some muggleborns get it? He’d have to ask his mother later when he sends his letter after the sorting. He couldn’t ask his father; he would get angry and ask why he’s defending the mudbloods.

Whilst Draco was in his mood Harry began talking to Ron and Hermione. Hermione was rattling off a bunch of questions to the boys about the wizarding world and generally being quite rude, Ron didn’t seem to mind but Harry noticed Draco becoming more and more agitated.  
“Hermione, you cant just go asking all sorts of personal questions like that. Its rude. How would you feel if Draco started asking you person questions? Please think before you speak. What seems nice to you may be upsetting to us.” Harry was trying to be polite, but he didn’t like seeing others getting upset or angry if he could intervene.

Hermione blushed and apologised quickly; she didn’t think she was being too nosey but maybe they saw things differently. She was so confused and excited she tended to get away with herself. Draco turned to harry and smiled, thankful that he understood what was making him frustrated.  
Seeing that then tension had once again eased off Harry started the conversation of Hogwarts back up and asked Draco about what happens when the get to the school. Draco, take aback by the sudden question, thought about how to explain the sorting and the different houses. 

“I’ll be in Slytherin, my whole family has been in Slytherin so its guaranteed. There are three other houses you can be placed into, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Both your parents where in Gryffindor harry so there’s a good chance you’ll go there, same with Weasley. Not sure about Granger though, we’ll have to wait and see.”

They continued the conversation about the houses and who the head of each house was and what teachers where at the school until the headmaster was brought up and Harry went quiet. Draco noticed the change in mood and asked harry what was making him so uneasy.

“He’s the reason I don’t live in the magical world” he shuddered thinking of his aunt and uncle. “I was taken to live with my aunt and uncle, they don’t like magic. They don’t really like me; I think my aunt blames me for my mum being dead. I tried to tell Dumbledore this when I saw him, but he just made me go back.”

Hermione looked shocked; this didn’t sound like the wonderful hero she had read about at all. Draco looked furious, no heir should be made to live with muggles, it just wasn’t proper. Surely, he had some magical family, he would have to do some research on if there was some way of getting harry out of there.  
“that’s not even the worst of it, but I don’t really want to talk about it right now. I’m only glad im getting away from there, for now at least.” Harry looked defeated.

The other three looked at each other realising that they had to come up with some way of making sure Harry didn’t go back. A silent agreement was made between them that day, one that would mean the start of an immensely powerful friendship.  
After chatting for a little while longer about the magical world and even what their wands where, Draco noticed they were nearing Hogsmeade station and they had to get their school robes on and get themselves ready to depart the train, after shooing Hermione out of the compartment the boys began changing. Just as they allowed Hermione back in the train stopped and everyone departed ready to head up to the school.


	5. Becoming Slytherins

Hey guys! Back once again, told you id be updating again so soon 😊 so happy that im so motivated to get this done. Please don’t forget to R&R I’d love to know what you all think of this story. Much love Drarryshipper  
P.S I own none of the characters I just enjoy playing. They all belong the lovely JK

Entering the great hall Harry, Ron, Hermione and Draco looked around in amazement, they knew that it was big, but the charmed ceiling and the sheer size of the room made it feel so surreal. Walking up to the front of the hall where the others were standing the grouped together to wait for the sorting to begin.  
One by one they were called up and the sorting hat placed on their heads and they went to their houses.

“Hermione Granger” McGonagall called the first of the four friends up.

Hermione proudly waltz up to the stool and sat with the sorting hat up-on her head, it took all of twenty seconds for her to be sorted.

“SLYTHERIN” shock was apparent on everyone’s face, never before had a muggleborn been sorted into Slytherin. Hermione calmly walked to the Slytherin table and sat down, all the other Slytherins moved away from her, she felt very rejected. 

A few more names were called before Draco was called; the hat barely touched his head when it shouted Slytherin. Hermine smiled, at least she knew one person in her house. Again a few more names where called and sorted, then Harry’s name was called; the hall fell silent. He walked with his head down and sat on the stool and waited for the hat to decide where he was to be placed. “hmm quite difficult, you would do well in Ravenclaw but I fear you won’t quite fit in with them, Definitely not a Hufflepuff, no your much too assertive for them, Gryffindor is a good choice but I feel they would be too brash for you, Slytherin would fit nicely, though people may start to question you.” The hat spoke to Harry’s mind.

Harry was taken aback by the fact he could hear what the hat was saying but nobody else seemed to by the reactions. He was sat there for a full two minutes, far longer than anyone else had ever sat on that stool.  
“SLYTHERIN!” shouted the hat, much to everyone’s shock and some horror. Harry potter in Slytherin, it just wasn’t right! Many people started shouting that the hat was wrong, and even dumbledore was sat looking on in horror. Whilst they where all staring, Harry stood and walked with a determined stride to where Hermione and Draco were and placed himself in the middle. 

After getting over the shock McGonagall continued with the names of students and finally got to Ron.

“Ronald Weasley”

Ron scuffled up to the stool and plonked himself on it worried about where he would be placed. He wanted to be with his friends, but he didn’t want to upset his family. He sat there feeling very anxious for a full minute before the hat made its decision.

“SLYTHERIN!” 

poor Ron nearly fainted. No Weasley had ever been placed into Slytherin, He knew he wanted to stand out from his brothers, but this was not what he meant. He slid off the stool and scurried over to where the others were on Slytherin table, ignoring the glares and comments coming from the other students.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Entering the common room the four friends could feel the tension in the air. Trying to ignore it Draco and Harry went to head up to bed, but they were stopped by Theo and Flint. 

“not so fast, first we get the likes of Her!” they pointed towards Hermione. “then Potter and finally a Weasley, we don’t know what you’re up to Potter, but you three wont be here by the morning. No one who isn’t worthy enters Slytherin and survives!” Harry could hear the threat and wasn’t quite sure what to do. Just as he was about to reply that it wasn’t their choice where they ended up being sorted that the door opened and in stepped a tall cloaked figure with inky black hair and a crooked nose. 

“now what would you all be doing huddles at the bottom of the stairs?” 

“Nothing professor Snape, just making sure the firsties know the rules.” Replied Flint, looking nervous with the professor in the dorms.

“Now Flint, you know never to LIE to me, what is going on. Surely Mr Potter you haven’t caused a problem hmm?” 

“No sir, just trying to go up to bed.” Draco replied for him knowing that if harry mentioned anything about what flint had said they would be in a lot of pain once the professor left.

“Well once we have all gone through the house rules you may all go about your evening.” Snape spoke making sure the whole of Slytherin was paying attention.

“Outside of these dormitory walls we show a united front, any and all in house disputes are resolved within these walls. If you are caught squabbling outside these walls, I will have you scrubbing cauldrons until your fingers bleed. Is that clear?”

“yes Professor Snape” chimed the whole of Slytherin.

“If there is a problem you cannot resolve between yourselves you are to go to a prefect and if they cannot resolve the problem, they will fetch me. There is no spell casting outside of classes or the dormitory, if you are caught you will be in detention with Filtch is this clear?” 

“yes Professor Snape” once again confirmed by the whole of Slytherin.

“If you are struggling with any of your subjects you are to look at the notice board and see which students are available to help that week, you are not to struggle on your own or fail a class due to your pride. Do you all understand?” 

Once again all of Slytherin agreed.

“And finally, all points gained and lost are done so as a house. We fail together but we also prosper together. Is this understood?”

A surrounding yes from Slytherin again.

“any questions?” 

No one spoke up. Snape ushered all the first and second years to bed and left for his office.

Up in the rooms Draco explained the bed set up and showed Harry and Ron where the bathrooms where. They all looked for the bed with their trunks at the foot of the bed, as they were getting ready the other two boys entered muttering to each other. Upon spotting Harry and Ron, Theo quietly got into his bed and closed the curtains, paying no mind to the others in the room. 

“Blaise Zabini” Blaise held out his hand to Harry then to Ron once they had shaken hands. “Pay no attention to Theo, he’ll come round after getting used to you” 

Harry was taken aback by how friendly Blaise was being, he was ex-pecting more hostility given who he was and knowing that a lot of the students in Slytherin had family who followed his parents murderer but decided to just go with the flow and try not to anger anyone. Deciding before the sorting to make his own mind up about his peer mates and not judge them on who their family where, especially when his aunt and uncle are such horrible people and he was nothing like them.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile in the headmaster’s office, Albus Dumbledore was furious. How dare that brat be sorted anywhere but Gryffindor. All the planning and preparing he had done to mould the boy the way he needs him to be was shot to hell now. He’d have to alter so many things, it was possible, but he could have done without the extra work. The difficult part would be separating him from the Malfoy heir, it was bad that they had become friends, but a few well-placed comments could destroy that, it would have to be done subtly though. Nobody could suspect that he had anything to do with it, it was too risky this early on. Maybe Snape would come in handy with that, the underlying hatred he has for James Potter is well known. He’d have to think and plan, he was so glad it was the weekend, this gave him a couple of days to get things sorted and in place. He has to come up with a way to get the boy re-sorted. Slytherin was no place for the boy-who-lived. There was a lot to think on. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The following morning at breakfast the tension was still high and the whole school could feel it. As the four friends sat down to begin breakfast, they noticed Professor Snape beginning to hand out schedules. After acknowledging the Professor and looking through their week ahead Ron let out a groan, Fred and George where headed their way, He didn’t particularly want to interact with his family this early in the morning and before he had managed to send a letter home, His parents where going to kill him. 

“morning Ronnie” chirped Fred grinning ear to ear. “you sent a letter to mum yet? Guessing not by the lack of a howler. You should get one sent off soon or Percy will tell her before you can, Likkle iddy Ronniekins a Slytherin, oh what a prank you’ve pulled.” George chimed in.

Ron bowed his head hoping the twins would leave before too many people heard their name calling. 

“leave me alone, im sending the letter straight after I finish breakfast.” 

Ron decided he couldn’t eat anymore and said his goodbyes to Draco, Harry and Hermione, ignoring the twins completely now. Today was going to be a disaster, Ron could just feel the overwhelming dread build up.


	6. Demanding a Re-sort

A/N: Hey guys im back once again 😊 Hope you’re all enjoying this so far. Please R&R. Love Drarryshipper  
P.S. I own none of the HP world, it belongs to the amazing JK. I merely enjoying making the characters do what my brain can come up with.

By the time dinner rolled around that evening Ron was a nervous wreck. He knew his mum and dad will have received their letter, but he hadn’t heard anything yet, he was hoping they would reply and just get the arguing over and done with. What he wasn’t expecting was for the great hall doors to burst open and to hear his mother screeching in front of the whole school.

“RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY!” 

Ron ducked under the table trying to evade the humiliation, it didn’t work.

“HOW DARE THE HAT PLACE YOU IN THAT HOUSE! NEVER HAS A MEMBER OF THIS FAMILY BEEN SO DISCRACED!”

Ron was being patted on the back by Draco and Harry as they tried to comfort him the best they could. Draco had just whispered to ignore her when molly saw them talking. 

“RONALD YOU KNOW BETTER THAN TO TALK TO… TO DRACO MALFOY OF ALL PEOPLE! DON’T YOU CARE WHO HIS FAMILY ARE? WHAT THEY HAVE DONE!?”

By now the whole school seemed shocked at just how Mrs Weasley was behaving. McGonagall at that point stepped in and ushered them up to the headmaster’s office, hailing the rest of the Weasley’s to follow her. Snape also got up to follow the group, he wouldn’t just sit by and allow anyone to insult his house’s students, even if it was a Weasley or even Potter. He knew they had been placed correctly, no matter how hard that was to admit, the hat simply didn’t make mistakes.

As Ron walked into the headmaster’s office, he heard his mother once again yelling about him, and demanding that he be resorted immediately. He thought about how difficult he life had become in just one day and how he wished his family would just accept that he wasn’t like everyone else. He wanted to be different, he wanted to stand out, but they just weren’t going to listen to him

Oddly enough it was Snape that shocked him the most.  
“Mrs Weasley will you stop screeching like a harpy! Mr Weasley was sorted and nothing you can do will change where he has been placed. Unlike what you may think, not all Slytherins are evil, as you so politely shouted in the great hall. I should think you would know to behave more like the adult you profess to be instead of throwing a tantrum more fitting to a toddler.” 

“Now Severus, there’s no need for that. She’s merely upset and confused, much like the rest of us.” Albus replied, trying to gain control of the situation before more shouting ensued. He was rapidly gaining a headache, between the Weasley matriarch bursting into the great hall and the problems with Harry’s sorting, he was running on empty. 

“There’s every need Albus. You and I both know that once a student has been sorted into their house they cannot be re-sorted. Never once has the hat placed a student where they truly do not belong, no matter who that student is.”

After Snape had spoken up for him, Ron felt the need to speak up himself. 

“Mum he’s right, ive never been like the rest of you. Ive made friends where I am. They’re not evil, yeah, their families may not be the best but why should that matter? It’s not like im going to spend time with their family, they’re just classmates.”

Molly wasn’t sure where to even begin after Ron had spoken. How was she supposed to react? Ron had always wanted to stand out from his brothers, but did that mean he WANTED to be in Slytherin, was her son turning his back on everyone? 

While Molly was stood in stunned silence Ron took the opportunity to walk out of the headmaster’s office unnoticed. 

During Ron’s outburst to Molly, Percy and Arthur where in the corner whispering, Percy was explaining about how Ron had been seen talking to Harry and Draco on the train and how he was afraid Draco may have influenced Ron somehow, but he couldn’t prove it. Arthur was convinced then that it had to be the Malfoy boy, he just needed to come up with a way to prove it… and Harry Potter in Slytherin as well? What else could have made the saviour a Slytherin, he needed to ask Albus where the boy grew up. Surely Albus would have made sure that this didn’t happen?

After Ron’s speech McGonagall tried to speak to Albus, she knew that he was upset about Harry and Ron’s sorting but even she knew that a re-sort just wasn’t possible. He couldn’t just re-write the rules when they didn’t suit him or his plan. Oh yes, she knew just what Albus was up to, she just needed him to slip so she had proof. She said all those years ago that they where the worst sort but Albus just didn’t care. She had her suspicions, but she needed evidence before she could act. 

Albus was thinking, if he could get the sorting hat to agree to re-sort Ronald then he could also try and get Harry re-sorted, it was the perfect plan, he just needed to figure out how to get the sorting hat to comply. There must be records from when the founders spelled the hat in the first place, but where they would be, he wasn’t sure. This was just one more thing for him to have to work on, this was getting worse by the minute. 

“As headmaster I must agree Molly, this has been a rather strange occurrence, first a muggleborn in Slytherin then Harry and finally Ron. I must first speak to the hat and find out what the reasoning was, but rest assured I will get to the bottom of this and fix it.”

Just as Albus finished speaking a grunt could be heard behind them, coming from atop a shelf. The sorting hat had never made a noise outside of the sorting before.

“I have never made a single mistake in the one thousand years I have served at this school, why would you think I would make a mistake now? Tell me Albus, do you think that because I am a mere charmed object that I cannot see what you are planning? Remember this Albus Dumbledore, I have also seen your thoughts and know some of your ways. Just because I make no noise does not mean I cannot understand what goes on around me. Do not question my judgement again. There will be no re-sorting.”

After the sorting hat had said his peace, Snape took the opportunity to stride out of the office, his robes billowing behind him. The twins left not long after realising that the following conversation was going to be pointless. 

Percy patted Arthur on the back and sighed, he knew that there was truly nothing he could add that would fix the situation, he could try and do some damage control with his brothers and make sure Ron could come to them and maybe try and make him have friends away from Malfoy, hopefully he would bring The-boy-who-lived with him and placate the headmaster. 

Arthur walked over to his wife, it was better to leave Albus to try and correct it. There was no point in continuing to argue right now. He had faith in the headmaster. Placing his hand on Molly’s arm he guided her to the floo after saying goodbye to the headmaster and McGonagall.

Minerva merely raised her eyebrow at the headmaster, this wasn’t going to be a conversation she wanted to hear, she knew all about the headmaster and his manipulation, she didn’t need it spelling out for her, she had known him too long. He played his cards close to his chest, or so he thought, she spent too long around the old fool to know what he was up to and she needed to be prepared for when he decided to do something stupid.

After everyone had left Albus turned to the hat and just stared.

“whatever you’re thinking, it wont work. You know as well as I do that there isn’t a spell or charm that will work on me headmaster.”

Albus paused in his thinking. 

The hat was right, he had become a sentient being with all sorts of protections layered upon him, he would have to come up with something else. What that was he had no idea. It had to be something that would redeem Harry and Ron’s reputation. Maybe he could use the stone. Oh now what a thought. Proving to the wizarding world that Harry was the hero they believe him to be, and he could make sure Ron was involved somehow. 

Albus had some more planning to do. The protections where already set up; he wasn’t planning on using them like this, but he would make it work. He would have to be incredibly careful; one small slip and it could end in utter disaster.


	7. Classes Begin

A/N: Hey guys im back once again, sorry it’s taken so long to post RL got in the way. I will be going to posting twice a week (Wednesdays and Fridays) so they’re evenly spread out and you wont have to wait so long for things to be updated. Hope you’re all enjoying the story. 😊 Love Drarryshipper. P.S. I now have a Facebook group set up for all you guys to come and share your thoughts and to join the polls I will be putting up regarding what you’d like to see in my writing. The link is in my bio 😊   
P.S. I own none of this except the plot. The rest belongs to JK 

Monday morning soon rolled around, much to the dismay of the students. The Slytherin first years had double potions straight after breakfast with the Gryffindors. Then charms with the Ravenclaws and then lunch before their afternoon with Gryffindors again for herbology and transfiguration. Why they always ended up with Gryffindors they didn’t know, normally the classes where evenly mixed with the other houses, but they didn’t have a single lesson with the Hufflepuffs and only shared charms and history of magic with the Ravens. 

As soon as they stepped into the potion’s classroom, they knew that it was going to be a nightmare, the Gryffindors where trying to make comments to harry whenever they got close.   
“told you he had gone dark, there wasn’t a witch or wizard that went dark that wasn’t a Slytherin.”   
“And he’s with Malfoy all the time.” 

That was the worst comment so far. Draco knew what had happened with his father and his aunt but who were they to judge? It made Draco angry at their accusations.   
“just ignore them Draco, they’re not worth it” harry whispered to his friend.  
Just as Ron was about to speak up the door slammed shut. Professor Snape stalked into the classroom pointing his wand at the chalk board at the front of the classroom.   
“Now there will be no wands necessary. I highly doubt any of you will appreciate the subtle art of potions, but I am here to try and teach you and hope you’re not all like the usual Dunderheads I normally have to endure.”  
Snape had the full attention of the class now, his reputation known already for being acidic and mean to anyone who wasn’t in Slytherin.  
“Mr Potter, the castle’s new celebrity. Lets hope you have done your reading. Tell me what would you get if you added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?”   
Noticing that the professor wasn’t expecting him to know the answer he took a moment to think on his reading Draco had got them to do and silently thanked the boy.  
“They are two of the main ingredients for the draught of living death sir, the most powerful sleeping potion.”  
Snape eyed the boy suspiciously.  
“So it seems you can read, now tell me Mr Potter, where would one find a bezoar hmm?”   
“the stomach of a goat sir, it can counteract most poisons.” Harry was feeling more confident with each question now, though he was wondering why he was always the one chosen. 

Snape was getting more and more irritated now, the brat shouldn’t have been able to answer the questions they were O.W.L and N.E.W.T level.   
“Alright Mr Potter seems you are more intelligent than you look, tell me what the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane is?”  
Harry paused; he had remembered reading about one but couldn’t remember which. Just before Snape could reprimand him it clicked.  
“They are the same plant sir, also known as aconite.” Harry was feeling a little smug now. He was prepared for anything else the professor could ask.  
“very well, one point to Slytherin for each correct answer.” 

Snape turned around and waved his wand at the blank chalk board and suddenly there was instructions being written. 

Halfway through the lesson Seamus began the taunting of Harry and the others “hey potter? What would your parents think, hanging around with them lot? You know the ones who caused their death?”   
Harry had decided that ignoring the stupid Gryffindors was the best way to get through the lesson, no matter how much they tried to wind him up or get a reaction. It was already obvious that Snape hated him, so he didn’t need to give him any more excuses to turn on him. 

Just as Draco went to add their final ingredient there was a loud bang followed by a billowing of smoke coming from the desk next to theirs. Seamus had blown up his potion, typical really.   
“Mr Finnigan! Just what did you do to screw up such a simple potion?” Snape billowed.  
“It was potter. He added something to it!”  
“Slimy git” was all that the Slytherins could think.  
“well then, 20 points from each of you will be taken and you’ll both be serving detention with me this evening. Now all of you, leave!”  
“but-” Draco went to defend Harry, but he was swiftly shut up by the glare sent to him by Harry.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Charms with the Ravenclaws was uneventful, there was the odd look when Harry and Hermione successfully cast the charm before anyone else but that was standard for the ravens when anyone did something before them. Professor Flitwick treated them no differently than any other student, and that was a nice reprieve for the four friends. The only downside was that because they had successfully cast the charm Harry and Hermione had been given extra homework on the uses of the levitation charm and what happens if incorrectly cast, three whole feet. Ron seemed extremely pleased he hadn’t quite done it by the time they had left the classroom.   
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The four friends where immensely happy that it was finally lunch. The double potions with snape had been worse than they expected, and Harry wanted to make a start on his charms essay, so he didn’t have to worry about it later, especially when he had detention with snape tonight. How he ended up with detention on the first day of school he would never understand. 

Entering the great hall the four friends went to sit in the middle of the Slytherin table. Pulling out his charms work harry dug into his lunch with gusto, making sure not to drop crumbs onto his work. Beside him Draco started to complain about how Snape had taken points from his own house and the unfairness that he wouldn’t even listen to the explanation that his own godson was goin to give. Ron chimed in how it was just snape being a git as usual, he was well known to be horrible to student.   
After a few moments of contemplative silence Draco sat bolt upright and turned to harry “You know Snape went to school with our parents”  
“so?” answered harry wondering where Draco was going with this.  
“well I know from the times he and my father spoke that Snape had a big crush on your mum, maybe that’s why he has such a problem with you, you’re the proof that he could never have her!”   
“well that may be true but that doesn’t give him the right to be horrible to me, its not my fault I was born is it?!” Harry could understand how it cant be easy but he still couldn’t believe that was the full reason, he would just have to pluck up the courage to talk to the Professor about it and hopefully make him see reason, though he doubted things would change.  
The rest of lunch passed by in companionable silence, As did the rest of the school day.   
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Albus was so thankful it was finally the end of the first day of classes. He had finally figured out a way to make harry the hero of the light and bring him back under his thumb. Just as he was getting prepared to go in search of the man he needed, there was a knock on the door.  
“Enter” he said putting back on his Jovial mask.  
“Y-y-you wished t-t-to speak to m-me headmaster?” Quirrell was a little concerned that the headmaster had figured out what he was up to.  
“Yes, I was just wondering if you had procured what you needed for your part of the protections in the lower dungeons Quirrell?”   
“O-o-of course headmaster, th-though I-i-i do wonder w-what is s-s-so important t-to be p-p-protected so w-w-well that n-needs to be here in the s-s-school and not i-i-in Gringotts, th-th-though with the r-r-recent break in I-i-i m-m-might be m-more cautious w-with them m-myself.” 

Albus contemplated how to answer without giving anything away but needing to entice Quirrell into going after the stone for his master.   
“well Quirrell it is something that a friend of mine asked me to personally keep safe for him and his wife, they’re getting on in years now and don’t really trust many people and certainly not the goblins, they’ve seen too much in their long lives to trust a very many people.” That should entice the DADA professor enough to know whom in which he was talking about.

After hearing that little tidbit from the headmaster Quirrell concluded that it must be the Philosophers stone that he was helping to guard, the one thing he needed to get the dark lord off his soul and out of his life. He was so close now to finding a solution.   
“I s-s-see, no p-p-problem at all then as i-i-it will be w-w-well guarded th-th-then. N-n-now I m-m-must be off-f-f, I h-have hall d-duty this evening.”

That seemed to have worked, now all albus needed to do was ensure that Harry potter went to investigate the third floor and knew how imperative it is that he save the stone… time to contact Hagrid and let slip a few details in the right way.   
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Meanwhile in Professor Snape’s potion room Seamus and Harry where serving their detention. Harry had tried multiple times to gain their Professors attention, but it hadn’t worked at all, he merely wanted to explain that he hadn’t actually done anything. It all was for nothing as Snape was pointedly ignoring Harry’s mere existence after commanding him to scrub all the desks. He would simply have to talk to him after this detention ended and hoped he wasn’t given another just for asking some questions. 

After nearly an hour of relentless scrubbing he was finally finished, just as he went to tell Professor Snape this he was commanded to help Seamus finish drying the cauldrons. Thankfully there was only ten minutes left of this hell and he’d hopefully get this all straightened out.   
Just as he was putting the final cauldron away Seamus saw an opportunity to trip harry up causing him to dent the cauldron on the hard floor. Now he’s done it, snape appeared right behind harry and snorted in derision at the boy.

“Can’t even walk without causing a problem can you potter?”

Seamus sniggered in the background, unaware that Snape knew that he had been tripped and not simply been clumsy.

“Mr Finnigan, 20 more points from Gryffindor and you will be back in detention with me again tomorrow night for tripping a student and attempting to get them in trouble. Now leave” 

Harry let out the breath he didn’t even realise he was holding. Now was definitely a good time to try and talk to him about today and ask what he wanted to.

“uhm, professor?” said harry in his most sheepish voice he could muster

“Yes Mr Potter? What now?”

“I just wanted to say that I didn’t actually do anything to Seamus’ potion, he was just trying to cause problems because im not in Gryffindor like everyone expected.” Harry thought that giving some explanation might just make Snape see some sense.

“I am well aware of what Mr Finnigan did today Mr Potter, however if I am seen to favour you there are repercussions that you simply are unaware of. That is all I will say on the matter.” 

“But Professor, how is that even fair? How come he gets to get away with it? Why must you act so horrible? I know you knew my mother, im sorry I was born and that you didn’t get to be with her but making me miserable simply isn’t fair!” 

Harry rushed out of the potions room before he could see the anger and sadness in his Professors eyes.


End file.
